Final Fantasy vs
by Soul the Hedgehog
Summary: Different vs scenarios of Final Fantasy vs random things.... Very pointless, but funny
1. Final Fantasy XI vs Final Fantasy IX

Please take no offense in my "vs" fics, they are purely for entertainment. I state the winner before the match so you don't have to waste your time rooting for one side just to see it lose. But I post it at the bottom in case you don't mind.  
FINAL FANTASY XI vs FINAL FANTASY IX  
The cast of FF9 are wandering around. ZIDANE: "Where could this be?" SOME FIGHTER: "Hey! This is Vana D'iel! We challenge you!" EIKO: "You and what army?" Suddenly, 200,000 men and woman of all races ran down a large hill from far away. ADELBERT: "Master Vivi, save us!" And so everyone who's joined FF11 trampled the FF9 guys(and there was alot of snapping and cussing sounds beneath the stampede of Galkas and Tarus). The End.  
(FFXI wins) 


	2. Final Fantasy Unlimited vs Sailor Moon

Please take no offense in my "vs" fics, they are purely for entertainment. I state the winner before the match so you don't have to waste your time rooting for one side just to see it lose. But I post it at the bottom in case you don't mind.  
FINAL FANTASY: UNLIMITED vs SAILOR MOON  
Since they both use attacks that require charge time, well... And although the Sailor Scouts have numbers, any one of the FFU gods/Unlimiteds could take at least 5 without sweating.  
  
The background is a dark, cold, black-green. great and vast energy swirls and glows far below a huge metal platform. If you've seen the end of FU it's reall ysimiliar to the "final area". 10 girls in extra-skimpy schoolgirl uniforms appeared to see three men standing in silence, but not close to each other. The first was an extreme thin, handsome man with white hair and footed body cloth(Shiroi Kumo). The second was similiar, but clad in red and was slightly larger(Madoushi). The third was a human enigma covered in a black cloak(Kuroki Kaze). MOON: "What is this?" MARS: "Where are we?" MERCURY: "My scouter-like thing is reading energy down below, it's off scale!" they screamed when her reader exploded. KUMO: "You shouldn't have come here." his voice was calm, yet full of warning, and echoed through the space. MADOU: "Prepare to fight!" his voice was raising and stern, like a shogun. KAZE: "..." MARS: "Maaaarrs, Fiiirrree... IGNITE!" she threw a ball of fire at Madoushi, who effortlessly threw it aside by hitting it with a sword he unsheathed from his back, while Shiroi Kumo exhaled white mist around them. JUPITER: "Thunder-Attack!" The bolts of lightning desintagrated when they trried to pass the mist. Kumo's sword uncheathed itself and flew above him, hovering with the blade pointing up. KUMO: Mist is a mysterious song, by which you must sleep... he grabbed four glass bottles he had strapped to his belt, and threw them in the air. URANIS: "Wooorld Shakiing!" NEPTUNE: "Neptune Aqua Mirage!" KUMO: White Night DUET! The four bottles shone with blinding white energy, becoming two giant white surpents in the air, with swords as heads. They flew right through the attack-canceling them, and continued to kimpale Uranis, Neptune, and injure Saturn and Pluto with the energy around them. The dove into the chaos below, taking the two unfortunate scouts with them. PLUTO: "Uranis! Neptune!" MINIMOON: "Hotaru! Are you alright?" SATURN: "I'll be fine..." MOON: "You will pay for their deaths!" She started spinning around and transformed more.(so did Minimoon) MARS: "Aeiyaaaa!!!" MOON: "Rei! No!" Sailor Mars madly dashed toward them. Kuroki Kaze pulled out a red gun and fired once-the bullet. went right through her with enough force to shove her back a step, and he fired a few more shots, throwing her to the ground. MINIMOON: "Suger Heart Attack!" little pink hearts smashed her in the face-MINIMOON: "Owowochowow!" KAZE: "You're just a child..." PLUTO: "Cronooss Blaast!" madoushi's attention lit up and he flew forward toward the attack. MADOU: "Take my FLARE BLADE!" An enormous wave of flames and fire spread across the Sailor Scouts's half of the field, and shoved Pluto into the Chaos. suddenly in the blink of an eye, shiroi kumo was holding his sword diagnollay upward as two rose halfs struck the ground near his feet. TUXEDO MASK: "You have caused trouble enough, villains!" KUMO: "We have not caused anything." MASK: "Enough! Die!" sailor saturn started whispering. SATURN: "Death, Reborn, Revolut"-BANG. A bullet shot through her lower head. the inner scouts gathered and started putting their energy together for a super attack. kuroki kaze stood, showing a gold blunt arm, with a little glowing blue orb on it. KAZE: "Soil, my Strength!" A 4-point blade came out and spun, showing the arm transform into a human arm holding a golden gun. KAZE: Demon Gun, integrate. MOON: "This blast will be unstoppable." KAZE: The brillinace of intelligence... Marvelous Orange." An orange bullet rose from his belt and went into the gun. MOON: "More power..." KAZE: "The endlessness of curiosity... Maniac Purple." a purple bullet went in. MOON: "Almost there..." KAZE: "And the strength of absolute victory... Ultra Shocking Pink." The gun started vibrating heavily, and energy swirled around. MOON: "Sailor Scouts, FIRE!" A big white/pink beam shot from them. KAZE: "Appear! Ultimate Summoned Creature!" The gun fired smoke everywhere, which swirled, and there energy beams came out, forming together to create a giant black/red winged beast with a gun for a head. *envisions sailor scouts's little white leotards shooting down from under their skirts about now* It shot it's own beam to match the sailor scouts's. They met even, until the creature put more effort in. The sailor scouts lost when teh huge black explosions desintagrated them.  
(FFU which wins) 


End file.
